Elle
by s-damon-s
Summary: Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour Yuffie Kisaragi, qu'il souhaite assassiner plus que tout au monde, lui manquerait ? Entre mensonges et mauvais tours, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle ait raison en prime... Adorable peste.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une courte fiction composée d'un prologue et de trois chapitres à venir. Je change un peu de registre, mais je garde Yuffie et Vincent :)

_Rating_: **T** parce que Yuffie n'a aucun tabou.

_Résumé_: Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour Yuffie Kisaragi, qu'il souhaite assassiner plus que tout au monde, lui manquerait ? Entre mensonges et mauvais tours, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle ait raison en prime... Adorable peste.

* * *

**Elle.**

_Prologue: Yuffie Kisaragi, peste de profession._

Une sonnerie de téléphone affreusement bruyante tira Vincent Valentine de sa léthargie du samedi soir. Il soupira et répondit sans réfléchir, plus décidé à arrêter le bruit qu'à vraiment répondre.

-Valentine, s'annonça-t-il.

-Heya Vinnie !

Il se maudit de n'avoir pas regardé qui l'appelait. S'il avait vu le numéro de Yuffie s'afficher, il n'aurait jamais répondu. Il la préférait sur message, au moins si elle l'agaçait, il pouvait raccrocher sans prendre le risque de s'exposer à ses foudres.

-Tu pourrais changer d'accueil, tu fais froid dans le dos quand tu décroches, lui reprocha la ninja. Elle est bien la sonnerie que je t'ai mise hein ?

-Insupportable, répliqua-t-il.

-Je savais qu'elle te plairait, rit-elle. Au moins je suis sûre que tu vas répondre maintenant.

Il songea qu'il pouvait aussi couper son téléphone pour régler le problème, mais dans ce cas-là, il fallait s'exposer au risque de voir Yuffie débouler dans son appartement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il ne détestait pas Yuffie, il pouvait même dire qu'après six ans à la voir aussi souvent, que ce soit pour sauver le monde, en mission pour Reeves ou lors des réunions festives d'Avalanche où elle le trainait, il avait bien fini par l'apprécier d'une certaine façon. Autrement dit, autant que lui, Vincent Valentine, pouvait apprécier quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant et impatient. Mais elle était fichtrement agaçante à ne pas le laisser avoir les idées noires, et ressasser son passé en paix. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de s'amuser, il n'avait plus de sens à donner à sa vie, il était déjà mort dans une autre vie, bien meilleure que celle-ci.

Elle était capable de débouler chez lui à n'importe quelle heure pour le tirer dehors, ou même pire, s'installer sur son canapé avec un pot de glace pour le forcer à regarder un film. Ses manières l'agaçaient, mais le pire était sûrement qu'il avait mis des pots de glace dans son congélateur désormais, au cas où elle en manquerait – ce qui s'apparenterait à une bombe mako.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins Vinnie ? s'indigna la voix de Yuffie.

-Je suis fatigué Yuffie, répondit-il avec l'intention évidente de la saluer pour raccrocher sans même avoir écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Mais Yuffie repartit dans une longue tirade où elle lui reprocha ses humeurs sombres et son manque d'énergie. Il l'entendit mais ne l'écouta, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Il appréciait Yuffie, mais parfois, il rêvait de trouver un moyen de la faire taire définitivement.

-... Et je me suis déshabillée devant tout le monde pour danser sur les tables, termina la voix de Yuffie.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-il malgré lui.

-Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! T'écoutais toujours pas !

Vincent roula des yeux, il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. La dernière fois elle l'avait eu en déclarant qu'elle avait embrassé tous les clients du Seventh Heaven. Il avait été pris d'une forte quinte de toux, et elle s'était moquée de lui.

-Enfin Vinnie, tu pourrais faire un léger effort, c'est pas comme si je t'avais harcelé dernièrement, soupira-t-elle.

Non, elle avait raison, elle n'avait appelé que douze fois en un mois, ce qui était un record. Mais il se serait bien passé de cette douzième fois.

-Bon, tu m'écoutes oui ? Si tu continues à m'ignorer je débarque !

Il se sentit soudain prêt à être attentif à tous les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

-J'ai rencontré une fille super canon au Seventh Heaven, elle est venue me parler de toi.

Vincent haussa un sourcil sceptique à l'idée d'une personne capable de s'exposer à Yuffie pour tenter de parler de lui. Elle ne devait pas être très saine d'esprit cette fille.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait sexy, ricana Yuffie. J'ai pas très bien compris comment elle a fait pour le remarquer, je veux dire c'est pas comme si on voyait quoi que ce soit avec ta cape.

Vincent ferma les yeux, il se serait bien passé de ce genre de commentaires. Surtout qu'il envisageait déjà la suite...

-Moi à la limite, je pourrai te trouver sexy étant donné que je t'ai déjà vu sans, mais elle franchement, je sais pas comment elle fait... Non pas que je te trouve sexy d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle.

Vincent retirait toutes ses pensées précédentes. Il détestait Yuffie Kisaragi.

-Enfin bon, elle est venue se pâmer, me suppliant de lui donner ton numéro.

-Tu as dit non au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Vinnie, je pense à ta vie sociale moi.

Vincent se leva de son lit pour faire les cent pas, cherchant à se retenir d'aller tuer Yuffie dans l'instant. Non seulement elle l'appelait sans en avoir le droit, mais en plus elle se permettait de divulguer son numéro.

-Je te jure que tu vas pas regretter, reprit-elle. Parce que si toi tu l'es pas forcément, elle, elle était terriblement sexy. Tu veux que je te la décrive ?

-Surtout pas, grinça-t-il.

-Je savais que ça t'intéresserait, se moqua-t-elle. Alors, elle est brune, les cheveux raides et longs – les mecs aiment ça non ? – elle a des grands yeux verts, elle a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut. Elle s'habille même plus court que moi alors qu'elle a plus de choses à cacher que moi !

Vincent visualisa malgré lui les habits de Yuffie et se gifla mentalement. Cette ninja allait le rendre fou, il se l'était toujours dit.

-La description me suffit Yuffie, l'arrêta-t-il. De toute façon, je ne réponds pas aux numéros inconnus.

-Elle s'appelle Stevia au fait, continua la jeune fille. Tifa dit que c'est une pouf, mais je trouve pas moi. Je veux dire, elle est pas trop bavarde, pas trop idiote, et elle a des atouts physiques, je te jure que tu retrouverais goût à la vie... Ou du moins à cette partie-là de la vie, rectifia Yuffie avec malice.

Vincent se retint pour ne pas se taper la tête contre le mur. Il détestait Yuffie Kisaragi, et la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il l'étranglerait à mains nues, de sang froid.

L'idée de faire taire Yuffie eut au moins le mérite de le calmer un peu.

-Yuffie, je ne rencontrerai jamais cette Stevia.

-Ah ! T'as retenu son prénom ! J'étais sûre qu'elle t'intéresserait ! Allez va Vince, tu me remercieras après une nuit de folies avec elle, ricana la ninja.

Cette fois, il était proche de voyager de nuit jusqu'au Seventh Heaven où Yuffie logeait cette semaine pour aller l'assassiner sauvagement. Il allait répéter que la fille ne l'intéressait pas, mais il constata alors que Yuffie avait eu le culot de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, éteignit son portable, puis se recoucha sur son lit.

Il se promit de ne plus rallumer son portable pour la semaine à venir.

* * *

To be continued...

Je n'ai bien sûr rien contre une ou deux reviews pour avoir un avis, je sais que c'est une denrée rare, je savourerai :)


	2. Ou comment Yuffie Kisaragi a raison

_Rating_: **T** parce que Yuffie n'a aucun tabou.

_Résumé_: Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour Yuffie Kisaragi, qu'il souhaite assassiner plus que tout au monde, lui manquerait ? Entre mensonges et mauvais tours, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle ait raison en prime... Adorable peste.

* * *

_Chapitre 1, ou comment Yuffie Kisaragi a raison._

Il n'alluma en effet pas son portable de la semaine. Lorsqu'il le fit le samedi soir suivant, il constata trente-six appels en absence. Il roula des yeux, secouant la tête avec exaspération. Yuffie avait appelé trente fois, Reeves deux fois, et un numéro inconnu qu'il devinait être celui de la fameuse Stevia avait tenté de le joindre quatre fois.

Il supprima les appels manqués, et ne lut pas même les messages textes de Yuffie, les supprimant sans vergogne. Il se donna la peine de rappeler Reeves pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Le Chef des WRO lui indiqua qu'il aurait besoin de lui pour une mission la semaine suivante et il l'accepta après s'être assuré qu'en aucun cas Yuffie n'était associée à la mission. Il s'exposa au rire de Reeves, mais rien ne comptait plus à cet instant qu'éviter Yuffie. C'était ça ou un meurtre sanglant, un massacre pour tout avouer.

Il lança le téléphone sur son lit peu après avoir raccroché puis ouvrit son réfrigérateur désespérément vide. Il aurait dû se faire livrer des aliments, mais d'habitude, c'était Yuffie qui l'obligeait à le faire. Il soupira et se résigna à manger hors de son appartement confortable et _silencieux_. Il prit son portable avec lui machinalement et le regretta en arrivant au bas de son immeuble lorsqu'il sonna. Les passants l'observèrent de travers alors qu'il ne répondait pas. Il soupira et se résolut à arrêter l'infernale musique.

-Valentine, articula-t-il, agacé.

-Heya Vinnie !

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le destin. Yuffie ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ?

-J'allais venir te voir lorsque j'ai croisé Stevia par hasard, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance, c'est génial hein ?

Croisé par hasard hein ? ironisa-t-il mentalement.

-Je ne suis pas chez moi, je mange en ville, eut-il le plaisir d'annoncer.

-T'as encore oublié de commander, soupira Yuffie. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, tu vas manger où ?

-N'importe où, pourvu que tu n'y sois pas, répondit-il avec facilité et sans remord.

Il entendit Yuffie rire et se demanda si elle était seulement capable de se vexer.

La seule fois où il l'avait vu être vexée, ça avait été lorsque Cid l'avait traité de « gamine excitée mais pas excitante ». Vincent n'avait même pas eu le temps de tenter de protéger Cid, déjà Conformer, le fidèle Shuriken de Yuffie, était venu se ficher dans le mur à quelques millimètres de Cid, lui coupant au passage sa cigarette et une touffe de cheveux. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine entière.

Vincent jugea qu'il essaierait un jour de critiquer son physique, voir si elle cesserait de lui parler ne serait-ce que quelques jours.

-Vinnie, t'as décroché, le prévint Yuffie en le ramenant sur terre. Je te disais que de toute façon on n'a pas tant de resto à faire pour te trouver. Alors range ta timidité, et dis-moi où tu vas manger.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ce n'était pas faux.

-Si tu ne me dis pas où tu vas manger, j'oblige Reeves à m'affecter à _toutes_ tes missions, et tu sais que j'en ai les moyens, menaça-t-elle en riant.

Vincent tenta de mesurer l'importance de la menace, puis maudit définitivement le destin.

-Je vais manger au Seventh Heaven, se décida-t-il dans un soupir.

-A tout de suite Vinnie, triompha Yuffie.

Elle raccrocha. Vincent se dirigea vers le Seventh Heaven sans vouloir croire qu'il s'était encore une fois laissé avoir par Yuffie.

* * *

Tifa lui servit une assiette avec un sourire compatissant, sûrement au courant des plans de Yuffie. Il la remercia d'un regard et attrapa sa fourchette. Il avait à peine porté la deuxième bouchée de pâtes à ses lèvres qu'il vit Yuffie entrer dans le bar. Elle était suivie par une jeune femme aussi jolie que Yuffie le lui avait promis. Il pesta intérieurement: non seulement elle lui pourrissait la vie, mais en plus elle se payait le luxe d'avoir raison. Petite peste.

-Heya Vinnie ! salua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la banquette. Je te présente Stevia, elle est belle hein ?

Vincent s'abstint de répondre et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire légèrement ennuyé. Il lui fit un signe de tête après avoir jugé qu'elle devait être une victime de Yuffie plus qu'un facteur déclenchant de toute cette mascarade.

-Vinnie, les gens polis disent bonjour à leur rendez-vous, déplora Yuffie.

Il fusilla Yuffie du regard puis retourna à la jeune femme toujours debout face à lui. Il constata que Yuffie avait raison aussi concernant les vêtements, même taille, mais moins flottants sur elle que sur Yuffie. Cette fois, il se gifla mentalement.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit-il finalement en indiquant le siège face à lui.

-Merci, sourit Stevia. Je suis flattée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Valentine, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits.

-Tout le monde connaît les exploits d'Avalanche, répliqua-t-il.

Yuffie lui mit un coup dans les côtes et il tourna un regard assassin vers elle.

-Tu peux l'appeler Vincent tu sais Stevia ? reprit Yuffie en souriant. Il est un peu bougon parce qu'il a dû sortir de son trou, mais c'est un mec charmant. Il ouvre les portes aux femmes, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Vincent se jura de ne plus ouvrir une seule porte pour Yuffie.

-Vous êtes un gentleman monsieur Valentine ? s'enquit Stevia en retentant un sourire.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de la jeune femme. Elle avait un regard intelligent et doux, ce fut sûrement sous cette influence qu'il acquiesça avant de marmotter:

-Vincent.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appelle Vincent, expliqua-t-il.

Il sentit qu'on lui piquait sa fourchette des mains et vit Yuffie se pencher sur son assiette pour attraper quelques pâtes et les manger à sa place.

-C'est mon assiette, lui reprocha-t-il.

-J'ai faim moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle la bouche pleine. Et puis de toute façon je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, je dois aller jouer au poker avec Cid et Barret.

Elle prit une autre bouchée de pâtes alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de la retenir. Certes il avait envie de la tuer mille fois, mais il avait surtout à cet instant besoin qu'elle reste pour lui éviter de se retrouver seul avec cette Stevia.

Mais Yuffie se leva et lui rendit sa fourchette.

-Sois mignon Vinnie, et fais bien ton lit demain matin, je t'amène à manger avant midi.

Il manqua de laisser tomber sa mâchoire sous le choc. Venait-elle réellement d'insinuer ce qu'il pensait _devant_ Stevia ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle était pivoine. Ok, demain, midi, Yuffie Kisaragi ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Elle s'éloigna en trottinant gaiement et Vincent se tourna vers Stevia. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné puis lui demanda si elle pouvait manger avec lui. Il accepta sans y penser, encore choqué de l'audace de Yuffie. Lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer, il commanda des bouteilles de rouge à Tifa.

* * *

Vincent se réveilla avec un grand mal de tête et constata qu'il y avait un parfum étranger dans son lit. Il se releva et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était seul – Yuffie était bien capable de le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux, elle aurait alors sauté sur son lit en racontant trop de choses pour son cerveau endormi. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

Il se leva et enfila son pantalon, ce fut là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait bien une présence féminine chez lui, mais au vue du sous-vêtement qu'il découvrit à ses pieds, ça n'était pas Yuffie.

Il se plaqua une main sur le front alors que les évènements de la veille revenait. Il avait pris sa première cuite depuis des années et des années et il avait passé une nuit mouvementée avec la fameuse Stevia. Non pas que la nuit l'ait dérangé – au contraire, s'avoua-t-il – mais le mal de crâne, il s'en serait bien passé, et surtout, Yuffie allait être invivable lorsqu'elle constaterait qu'elle avait eu raison.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se doutait qu'il trouverait son amante.

Elle était effectivement là, assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar qui servait de table, dans sa chemise noire à lui trop grande pour elle. Il se surprit à aimer cette vision d'une femme peu vêtue dans sa cuisine après une telle nuit. Elle leva la tête de sa tasse de café et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il lui répondit par un léger sourire, chose rare chez lui.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il poliment.

-Peu mais bien, rit-elle légèrement.

Il évita son regard et se servit une tasse de café. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne but pas une goutte. Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit la main de Stevia se poser sur son bras humain. Il leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra ses yeux verts hésitants.

-Tu regrettes ? s'enquit-elle presque tristement.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, alors il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Stevia sourit et le ramena contre elle. Il y prit plus goût qu'au café qui allait refroidir et la fit lever pour l'attirer contre son torse.

Il aurait pu continuer indéfiniment tellement il se sentait bien à cet instant, mais son regard dévia sur la pendule. Il était onze heures et demi. Il se détacha de son amante.

-Je ne veux pas paraître cavalier mais Yuffie va arriver, annonça-t-il. Et je préfèrerai qu'elle ignore ce qu'il s'est passé...

Stevia sourit.

-Et elle ignorera aussi ce qui va se passer après ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre, mais en sentant qu'elle lui donnait le baiser le plus indécent qui soit, il comprit totalement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il en fut grisé et songea qu'être resté sans ce genre d'activité pendant autant de temps lui tournait la tête.

-Appelle-moi, glissa-t-elle en se séparant de lui.

-Je n'appelle jamais les gens, avoua-t-il.

-Alors je le ferai, sourit-elle avec douceur.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda partir vers la chambre. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il soupira. A quel jeu stupide s'était-il laissé prendre ? Il fut rattrapé par l'heure et lava la tasse de Stevia pour la ranger. Il attendit que la jeune femme soit partie – non sans avoir cédé à l'embrasser – pour aller ranger sa chambre et effacer l'odeur féminine à l'aide d'encens.

Dans son empressement, il se retrouva devant sa tasse de café – froide – sans avoir pensé à enfiler au moins un t-shirt.

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps d'y songer car Yuffie crocheta sa serrure et entra – comme si elle allait attendre qu'il vienne ouvrir.

-Heya Vinnie ! le salua-t-elle en venant déposer des sacs sur son bar. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il saisit le sous-entendu, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne cèderait cette victoire à Yuffie Kisaragi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette nuit aurait été meilleure qu'une autre.

-Arrête de mentir tu veux ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda tout ranger en silence. Il estima que c'était anormal, Yuffie n'était jamais silencieuse. Mais il ne se donna pas la peine de demander pourquoi, le silence était son bien le plus précieux.

-Wow Vince ! T'es au courant que t'as de la glace dans ton congélateur ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Il déplora mentalement d'avoir oublié de cacher les pots de glace. Elle n'était pas sensée savoir qu'il en avait acheté, surtout qu'ils savaient autant l'un que l'autre que Vincent n'en mangeait pas.

-Je peux ? supplia-t-elle en lui montrant un pot de glace à la vanille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux, c'était déjà trop tard, il avait vu son adorable bouille d'enfant le matin de Noël. Et il céda à regret avant d'enfiler son café d'un trait. Il frissonna de dégout, le café froid, c'était un crime.

Son mouvement attira le regard de Yuffie qui laissa sa cuillère de glace dans sa bouche, l'air surprise.

Il la dévisagea, se demandant pourquoi elle le regardait si étrangement.

-Wow Vince, en fait t'es vachement musclé, dit-elle en retirant la cuillère de sa bouche.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, il n'y avait que Yuffie pour faire ce genre de commentaire sans arrière pensée et avec un naturel déconcertant.

-Tu m'étonnes que Stevia était heureuse quand je l'ai amenée à toi hier. T'as du matos Vinnie.

Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait _que_ Yuffie pour dire des choses pareilles sans en rougir. Lui en revanche, était autrement mal à l'aise.

-Et c'est comme ça partout ? s'enquit-elle avec cette fois de la malice dans tous les traits de son visage.

-Tu espères vraiment une réponse à ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer.

-T'aurais jamais dû dire ça Vinnie, sourit Yuffie. Faudra mettre une alarme sur la porte de ta salle de bain, ajouta-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre ce qui la rendait soudain si malicieuse.

-Quel meilleur moyen de vérifier par moi-même que de te surprendre sous la douche ?

Même sous la torture, il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à ce genre de questions. Même si à l'instant précis, imaginer Yuffie venir l'espionner sous la douche et donc nu, était la chose la plus étrange – et effrayante – dont elle ait jamais parlé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Tifa m'a dit que tu étais parti avec Stevia hier soir, déclara Yuffie l'air de rien, concentrée sur son pot de glace.

-Je l'ai raccompagnée, mentit-il.

Yuffie leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le bar à côté de lui.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on en arrive à ce petit jeu Vinnie ?

Il ne répondit pas, et s'il sentit la menace, il n'y réagit pas. Il cherchait déjà ce qui l'avait trahi.

Il sentit le doigt de Yuffie s'aventurer au coin de sa bouche et il la dévisagea, surpris du contact. Ensuite, elle fit glisser son index contre son pouce puis les lui montra.

-Elle portait un gloss rose, et oh regarde ! Tu avais du gloss rose sur toi, rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

-J'avais bu plus que la quantité habituelle de vin, se justifia-t-il.

Il pesta contre lui-même, pourquoi diable se justifiait-il ? Yuffie n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle lui sourit, ravie, et posa son pied sur le tabouret à côté de Vincent avant de croiser les jambes. Il faillit lui faire une réflexion, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à porté d'un coup de pied mal intentionné et préféra finalement se taire. Yuffie racla son pot de glace alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour nettoyer sa tasse.

-C'était comment ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il leva la tête vers elle, venait-elle vraiment d'oser demander _ça_ ? Elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il réponde.

-Après plus de trente ans sans ce genre d'activité, ça a dû vachement te soulager, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Tu espères vraiment me faire parler de sexe ou tu testes juste mes nerfs ? s'informa-t-il.

-Il y a des deux, rit-elle en reposant le pot de glace, vide. Alors ?

Il roula des yeux et se leva pour nettoyer sa tasse, préférant ne pas répondre. Yuffie jeta sa cuillère dans l'évier et il fut éclaboussé. Il se tourna vers elle le temps de la fusiller du regard. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, appuyée en arrière sur ses mains, elle semblait songeuse mais gardait de sa malice.

-Tu es fatigué ? attaqua-t-elle à nouveau.

-Yuffie, grinça-t-il.

-Oh allez Vinnie, je veux des détails ! Tu me dois bien ça, j'ai amené une créature de rêve dans ton lit !

-Je ne te dois rien du tout, marmonna-t-il en posant sa tasse sur l'étendoir avant de passer un coup d'éponge sur la cuillère de Yuffie.

Il la posa elle aussi sur l'étendoir et fut coupé dans ses projets d'aller se doucher par le regard rieur de Yuffie.

-Fais un effort Vinnie, pense à Stevia, elle mérite bien que son exploit soit raconté...

Il faillit s'étouffer mais se reprit, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait mourir ici, c'était Yuffie Kisaragi. A bien y penser, il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée dès la première fois où elle avait dit ce genre de choses.

-Ça n'est pas de ton âge, marmonna-t-il finalement. Je vais me doucher, libre à toi de partir.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Il soupira, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait _encore_ faire ?

-Si tu te douches, je ne suis pas prête de partir, dit-elle enfin.

Il se souvint de leur conversation sur la douche et se crispa.

-Je prendrai une douche plus tard, décida-t-il soudain.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer et entendit Yuffie rire derrière lui. Elle allait le rendre fou, c'était la chose la plus certaine du monde.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa chambre habillé, il remarqua Yuffie étalée sur son canapé devant la télé. Il allait la forcer à se lever pour au moins avoir une place lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il s'en étonna, Yuffie n'était pas du genre à s'endormir en journée, encore moins loin de chez elle. Bien sûr elle s'était déjà endormie chez lui, il avait même eu la courtoisie de la laisser dormir toute la nuit. Mais ça n'était arrivé qu'aux alentours de une heure du matin, lorsqu'elle prenait d'assaut sa télé pour lui montrer un film.

Il haussa les épaules, elle avait dû mal dormir ou faire la fête une partie de la nuit, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Une fois elle avait essayé de l'emmener à l'une de ses fêtes, il avait réussi à y échapper en se barricadant dans sa chambre et en la menaçant de déménager de sorte à ce qu'elle ne le retrouve jamais. Finalement, elle y était allée seule, et le lendemain, elle était tout de même venue lui apporter une énorme peluche dont elle-même ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Pendant qu'elle lui fichait enfin la paix, il éteignit la télé et attrapa le livre qu'il avait laissé en plan la veille avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil à côté du canapé où Yuffie dormait à poings fermés.

Elle dormit environ une heure sans bouger, puis elle commença à le distraire lorsqu'elle gémit légèrement. Il leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua des frissons partout sur sa peau. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement pour se tasser sur elle-même, espérant sans doute trouver de la chaleur dans son sommeil, il posa son livre sur la table basse et partit chercher un plaid dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il le déposa délicatement sur elle et resta accroupi à côté d'elle un instant.

Il soupira, il savait à cet instant pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu lever la main sur elle, Yuffie était la peste la plus adorable qu'il connaisse. Il allait se lever pour se décider à faire à manger, lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il se maudit mentalement, elle n'allait jamais le laisser oublier qu'il avait été serviable.

Elle lui adressa un sourire endormi.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Environ une heure.

-Wow, j'aurai jamais dû aller dormir avec Reeves, commenta-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

Elle lui adressa un regard malicieux et se redressa alors qu'il se levait pour qu'elle ne soit pas plus haute que lui.

-C'est pas de ton âge, répondit-elle avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

Il la détestait rien que pour ce regard, et aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa curiosité. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Alors il partit dans la cuisine pendant que Yuffie rallumait la télé.

Lorsqu'il mit la table, il mit deux couverts, et lorsqu'il cuisina, il fit en sorte qu'il y ait assez de restes pour eux deux en soirée.

Il mangea en silence, écoutant à moitié ce que Yuffie racontait sur sa partie de poker. Il pensa à Stevia et se demanda si elle le rappellerait vraiment. Malgré lui, il en vint à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé et il se prit à sourire très légèrement. Yuffie le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, terminant son histoire avant de se taire. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris qu'elle ait arrêté son flot de paroles.

-Je sors avec Reeves ce soir, annonça-t-elle. On va se servir des prédictions de Cait Sith pour financer nos consommations de la soirée, ajouta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait que Reeves et Yuffie pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? s'enquit-elle.

Il fit non de la tête et elle se leva de table. Il la dévisagea sans comprendre, elle paraissait presque agacée.

-On aurait pu penser qu'une nuit de folie t'aurait un peu déridé, mais en fait, non, commenta-t-elle.

Il n'aimait pas quand elle tentait de provoquer une dispute. Parce que tous deux savaient qu'il était incapable de lui crier dessus en l'insultant – malgré l'envie. Et elle en prenait avantage.

-Je dois retrouver Reeves, si tu changes d'avis appelle, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas.

-Ah oui excuse-moi, tu n'appelles jamais. Je te reverrai quand ton frigo sera vide.

Il y avait une amertume dans sa voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et elle avait fermé la porte avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se vexe. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait même pas essayé.

Il laissa tomber sa fourchette et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue. Il vit Yuffie traverser la rue et se diriger vers la direction qu'il devinait être celle du Seventh Heaven.

Il soupira, il n'avait toujours pas compris, mais au moins il retrouvait son cher silence.

La sonnerie infernale de son portable retentit, il avait parlé trop vite. Il vit un numéro inconnu et se prit à sourire en décrochant.

-Vincent, s'annonça-t-il.

-C'est Stevia, répondit une voix douce. Je peux venir ce soir ?

Il accepta avec plaisir et raccrocha peu après. Lorsque son regard se porta sur l'assiette que Yuffie n'avait pas même fini, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

* * *

To be continued :)

(Vous connaissez le refrain: reviews si possible ;) )


	3. Ou comment Yuffie a encore raison

Merci à Nanmeoh, Lunastrelle, Houbli, Fullmiya et Lys9191; pour vos reviews (très) encourageantes :)

_Rating_: **T** parce que Yuffie n'a aucun tabou.

_Résumé_: Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour Yuffie Kisaragi, qu'il souhaite assassiner plus que tout au monde, lui manquerait ? Entre mensonges et mauvais tours, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle ait raison en prime... Adorable peste.

* * *

_Chapitre 2, ou comment Yuffie Kisaragi a encore raison._

Vincent se réveilla sans mal de tête, mais un parfum féminin flottait dans l'air. Il était seul dans le lit, il le sentit. Il ouvrit les yeux en priant pour ne pas tomber sur le regard moqueur de Yuffie, et fut soulagé de ne voir qu'une montagne de vêtement sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il enfila son pantalon et rejoignit Stevia dans la cuisine. Elle se levait toujours avant lui, ça faisait un mois qu'elle venait à raison de quatre à six fois par semaine, elle restait parfois quelques jours, mais il ne s'était jamais réveillé avec elle, lui qui pensait être un lève-tôt – du moins c'était ce que Yuffie disait.

Alors il la retrouvait à chaque fois dans la cuisine, avec une tasse de café dans les mains et son t-shirt sur elle. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il était toujours surpris de se souvenir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, et surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur les raisons qui le poussait à toujours craindre que Yuffie soit là à son réveil. Stevia n'était pas des amantes qu'on oublie, elle était passionnée et passionnante, et sans forcément l'aimer, il aimait sa présence chez lui et dans son lit. Alors pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas une place dans sa vie ?

S'il savait que Yuffie allait lui rendre visite – ce qui était devenu moins fréquent depuis son étrange réaction un mois plus tôt – il demandait à Stevia de partir avant qu'elle n'arrive. Et il mentait à Yuffie lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il voyait toujours la belle brune; il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer qu'elle faisait malgré lui partie de sa vie. Alors il inventait des sorties, et surtout, il se douchait et s'habillait avant que Yuffie n'arrive.

En un mois, Yuffie n'était venue que six fois, ce qui était un record. De plus, elle avait toujours prévenu avant de venir. A chaque fois elle était restée quelques heures chez lui et son flot de parole avait semblé moins puissant. Elle s'était endormie à chaque fois sur son canapé alors qu'il était occupé ailleurs, et à chaque fois il l'avait couverte pour éviter qu'elle n'ait froid.

Il ne s'expliquait pas l'amertume qu'il ressentait quand Yuffie repartait en expliquant qu'elle avait telle chose à faire. Il avait été d'autant plus touché lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle mentait à chaque fois, elle s'inventait des excuses pour partir.

-Vincent ? l'appela la voix de Stevia.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour lever les yeux vers sa compagne.

-Ton portable a sonné quand tu dormais, l'informa-t-elle en poussant le téléphone vers lui.

Il la remercia à mi-voix et écouta sa messagerie. Il fut presque déçu d'entendre la voix de Reeves à la place de celle de Yuffie comme il s'y était attendu. Son ami l'informait d'une mission qui nécessitait sa personne dans deux jours. Il ne spécifiait rien de plus, mais la paranoïa était une spécialité de Reeves.

-J'ai trouvé de la glace dans ton congélateur, annonça Stevia avec un léger sourire. Ça m'a surpris de ta part, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça.

-Je n'en mange pas, avoua-t-il.

-C'est bon à savoir, je vais pouvoir t'en prendre, sourit Stevia.

-Non, répondit-il fermement.

Stevia le dévisagea, surprise et il se reprit:

-C'est à Yuffie, mentit-il. Elle l'a laissée là pour quand elle prend d'assaut mon canapé et ma télé.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, Yuffie, dont tu te plains chaque jour, peut laisser de la glace dans le congélateur, son bandeau sur le porte-manteau de la salle de bain, un pyjama dans un coin de ton armoire, et moi, ta petite amie, si j'oublie une pince à cheveux, tu me fais une crise ?

Vincent se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais réalisé ça.

-Sans parler du fait que tu refuses d'officialiser quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas devant elle, ajouta Stevia en perdant un peu de son habituel calme.

-C'est comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu sais, il y a des jours si je me demande si tu avais vraiment besoin d'une « présence féminine » comme le disait si bien Yuffie. Après tout, tu te débrouillais bien avec elle. Elle pouvait venir chez toi quand elle voulait alors que moi je dois appeler avant, elle dormait là sans problème et ne se faisait pas virer le lendemain, tu acceptais qu'elle laisse des affaires à elle, et oh, j'oubliais, elle te faisait les courses. Et tous tes amis le savaient bien sûr. En fait c'est avec la mioche que tu devrais coucher, je vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi.

Vincent sentit la colère se mêler au malaise et prendre le dessus assez vite.

-Ne l'insulte pas, prévint-il.

-A quoi je te sers Vincent ? continua pourtant Stevia. Je comble quel manque chez toi ? C'est parce que la peste a refusé ton lit ?

-Tais-toi et sors, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Stevia se leva, désormais véritablement en colère.

-Tu vas te voiler la face longtemps ? C'est elle qui fait partie de ta vie, pas moi ! Tu as honte de moi parce que j'occupe la place que tu voudrais lui offrir !

-C'est faux, répondit-il en tentant de garder son calme le plus possible.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si fantastique après tout ? Elle ressemble à une gamine, elle parle trop, elle tape sur les nerfs, et elle m'inspire juste l'envie de la baffer pour qu'elle ferme enfin sa grande gueule !

Il se leva d'un bond et poussa brutalement la jeune brune contre le mur.

-Si tu lèves la main sur elle, le monde ne sera jamais assez grand pour te cacher, menaça-t-il.

La colère devint de la tristesse sur le visage de Stevia et elle laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement.

-Tu vois ce que je disais Vincent ? T'es sensée me protéger moi, et au lieu de ça tu me menaces pour la protéger elle.

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle, répondit-il d'une voix moins lourde de menace mais presque méprisante. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu, ni ce qu'elle a fait.

Disant cela, Vincent songea à toutes ces fois où Yuffie avait crocheté sa serrure pour venir se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer. Elle ne disait rien dans ces cas-là, elle s'épuisait et s'endormait dès lors qu'il la déposait sur le canapé. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il s'asseyait sur la table basse et attendait qu'elle parle enfin. Souvent, elle agrippait sa main et ne la lâchait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait expliqué sa tristesse. C'était aussi ces moments-là qui le retenaient de la tuer quand elle l'agaçait.

-Tu as raison, sourit tristement Stevia. Mais je sais ce qu'elle _t'a_ fait Vincent.

Il l'observa sans comprendre, un peu moins énervé. Stevia leva une main vers sa joue, main qu'elle laissa retomber presque aussitôt.

-Elle a guéri ton cœur, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il lui sembla étrangement qu'elle n'avait pas si tord. Après tout, depuis les incursions intensives de Yuffie dans sa vie, il n'avait plus eu beaucoup le temps de regretter son ancienne vie, et étrangement, il était plus léger à ce sujet désormais.

Il sentit que Stevia voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre.

-Elle a fait ce que je n'ai pas su faire... Elle t'a rendu fou d'elle, et pas dans le sens où tu l'entends quand tu le dis si souvent. Tu l'aimes Vincent, tu l'aimes elle, et tu ne m'aimeras jamais moi quoi que je fasse... Et je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

Il nia d'un signe de tête et se recula.

-Tu peux partir, indiqua-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne te retiendrai pas.

-Je sais, sourit Stevia amèrement. Mais tu ne la retiens pas elle non plus, tu devrais essayer un jour. Peut-être que tu comprendrais ce que j'essaye de te dire.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne la regardait même plus. Alors elle sortit de son appartement et de sa vie, aussi facilement qu'elle était arrivée, mais sans un bruit.

* * *

Vincent attrapa sa serviette au-dessus de la porte de douche et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de sortir. Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il vit Yuffie assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les jambes croisées et un sourire malicieux fiché sur le visage.

-Yuffie, gronda-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas pour bien lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

-Je t'avais dit de mettre une alarme, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Sors, ordonna-t-il en pointant la porte du doigt.

-La vue me plaît, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, rit-elle.

Il mit ses poings sur les hanches et la fusilla du regard. Elle soutint ses yeux rouges avec défi, puis elle se leva avec grâce.

-Dommage, j'aurai aimé te voir de dos, commenta-t-elle avant de sortir en courant pour éviter la bouteille de shampoing vide qu'il avait attrapé pour lui lancer.

Il entendit sa cible manquée lui envoyer un éclat de rire moqueur et ferma la porte de la salle de bain à double tour avant de s'habiller précautionneusement. Il ne trouva pas sa chemise et soupira. Il pouvait être sûr que Yuffie était la responsable.

Il sortit torse-nu et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son armoire grande ouverte et vide de toute sorte de haut sembla le narguer.

Finalement, il préférait peut-être quand elle se contentait d'une visite minimum. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait son regain de bonne humeur, mais il tuerait quiconque lui avait remonté le moral.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine sans t-shirt et, en croisant les bras, il observa Yuffie, assise sur le bar en train de manger un pot de glace. Elle leva ses yeux emplis de malice vers lui et lui tendit sa cuillère.

-Tu veux goûter ?

-Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance d'au moins me rendre une chemise ? éluda-t-il.

-Tu manges de la glace avant, rétorqua-t-elle en tendant sa cuillère.

Il leva les yeux au plafond et s'approcha pour engloutir la cuillère qu'elle tendait.

-Satisfaite ?

-C'est bon hein ? sourit-elle.

-Yuffie, soupira-t-il.

Elle l'ignora royalement et tendit une nouvelle cuillère vers lui. Il déclina l'offre et elle haussa les épaules pour avaler le contenu de la précieuse cuillère.

-J'ai vu Stevia hier, elle a refusé de me parler, il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ?

Yuffie avait l'art de lancer les bombes. Cela faisait une semaine que Vincent avait forcé Stevia à quitter sa vie – sans regret – et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit Yuffie qui le lui rappelle. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée savoir qu'il avait passé un mois avec la jeune brune.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'encore me mentir Vinnie, soupira Yuffie en posant sa glace à côté d'elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es évertué à me mentir d'ailleurs. Je suis une grande fille et je t'ai poussé dans les bras de cette fille, j'aurai très bien pu comprendre que tu sortes avec elle.

-C'était sans avenir, répondit-il. Dans ton langage, on appelle ça une connerie.

Yuffie rit doucement.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour entendre un tel mot dans ta bouche Vinnie. Tu as rompu ou c'est elle qui l'a fait ?

-Yuffie...

-Oh allez, je suis la responsable de tout ça, tu peux bien me dire comment se finit mon œuvre !

-Je n'appellerai pas ça une œuvre.

-Je ne demandai pas ces détails-là, mais si tu veux en parler, j'écoute, répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

Il secoua la tête, légèrement amusé, et fit le tour du bar pour s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets. Yuffie se tourna sur le bar pour lui faire face et attendit que pour une fois ça soit lui qui parle. Mais comme il ne se décidait pas, elle reprit la parole:

-Tu devrais te couper les cheveux Vinnie. Je déteste ne pas voir ton expression de visage quand je suis plus haute que toi.

Il se promit de cacher toutes les paires de ciseaux et autres objets tranchants de l'appartement, mais ne s'abaissa pas non plus à répondre.

-Elle t'a largué ? demanda-t-elle. Si c'est le cas on peut la tuer tu sais ? Reeves devrait pouvoir cacher de la drogue chez elle pour justifier une mission contre elle. Quoi que la drogue ça serait pas assez puissant, après tout, on ne quitte pas Vinnie Valentine, alors peut-être...

Il décrocha assez vite, bien qu'amusé qu'elle veuille le venger. Il hésitait à raconter à Yuffie ce qu'il s'était passé. Une partie de lui, la bougonne, voulait qu'elle n'apprenne jamais ne serait-ce qu'un détail de ce qui s'était passé, et l'autre aurait aimé voir sa réaction, après tout elle était impliquée – malgré elle, et bien malgré lui.

-Vinnie ? Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais la fin de mes phrases ? s'exaspéra Yuffie.

Parce qu'elles sont trop longues, ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle avait un sourire timide, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-J'ai pas mal pleuré ici, alors je vais pas me moquer si tu me dis qu'elle t'a jeté, tenta-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Je ne suis pas triste Yuffie, et puis c'était une décision commune, même si nous n'avions pas les mêmes raisons.

-Donc tu sortais vraiment avec ?

Il acquiesça.

-Mais ça n'était pas sérieux... De mon côté, avoua-t-il.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il confierait ce genre de choses à Yuffie.

-Oh. Tu veux dire qu'elle était amoureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas, concéda-t-il. Mais elle était jalouse.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais il savait que sa prochaine question serait décisive. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si Stevia avait tout faux, le retour de Yuffie dans sa vie avait éludé ce genre de réflexions.

-Tu sais Vince, les hommes ne comprennent jamais qu'une femme, ça sent la présence d'une autre femme même s'ils mettent de l'encens. Je ne t'ai jamais cru quand tu m'inventais tes histoires farfelues, je savais très bien que Stevia passait du temps chez toi, c'est pour ça que je ne venais plus beaucoup. Mais je suppose que tout l'encens du monde n'a pas pu lui cacher à elle que je passais ma vie à t'emmerder.

Il sourit, amusé par son discours. Mais ce qu'il trouva moins amusant la minute d'après, c'est lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle savait très bien de qui Stevia avait été jalouse.

-Je ne t'ai pas chassée parce qu'elle était là, déclara-t-il soudain.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Comme si tu pouvais me chasser, ajouta-t-elle. On ne me chasse pas moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne venais plus ?

-Parce que j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile sans moi, souffla-t-elle, soudain moins joyeuse. Quand j'ai vu que tu me la cachais, je me suis dit que tu prenais cette histoire au sérieux, alors j'ai préféré te faciliter la vie et laisser Stevia faire sa place... Mais je crois qu'en fait tu ne lui en as pas fait. Ça explique pourquoi elle avait l'air énervée contre moi.

Vincent soupira et refusa de la regarder de nouveau, le regard vissé face à lui. Elle apparut devant lui lorsqu'elle se coucha à moitié sur le bar et lui sourit.

-La prochaine fois, il faudra l'autoriser à laisser au moins un t-shirt dans ton armoire, tu verras ça lui suffira. Elle aura l'impression de faire vraiment partie de ta vie, et elle sera contente.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, protesta-t-il en songeant mentalement que si Yuffie lui amenait une autre Stevia, il la tuait pour de bon – et cette fois ça n'était pas une menace en l'air !

-Regarde, moi, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant, je m'invite chez toi, mais je sais que j'ai ma place, parce que tu m'as acheté de la glace. Tu aurais dû lui acheter un truc.

Il aurait voulu protester, mais décida finalement de détourner le sujet:

-En parlant de ce genre de choses, j'aimerai savoir ce que fait une bouteille de shampoing à l'abricot dans ma douche.

-Oh, c'était la fois où on a regardé des films trois soirs de suite, j'en ai eu marre de sentir l'homme alors j'ai acheté du shampoing pour moi.

-Parce que tu prenais mon shampoing ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Il sent vachement bon sur toi, mais sur moi, berk..!

Elle fit une grimace pour illustrer ses dires.

-L'abricot, c'est plus féminin, ajouta-t-elle. Et puis d'après Reeves, ça donne envie de me manger.

Vincent se retint de montrer son choc sur son visage.

-Reeves te dit vraiment ce genre de choses ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Et encore, il est pas trop amoché quand il dit ça, t'imagines pas un instant à quel point il me drague comme un dingue lorsqu'il a un coup dans le nez ! Une fois il m'a embrassée d'ailleurs, et ça a fini en combat au sol, corps à corps, et j'ai gagné !

Vincent imagina la scène et visualisa très bien, Tifa avait dû être furieuse. L'image de Reeves tentant d'embrasser Yuffie le mit étrangement en rogne et il revint à Tifa en colère.

-T'as changé le sujet Vinnie, réalisa soudain Yuffie. Elle était donc jalouse de moi, mais elle n'a pas exposé d'autres raisons ?

Elle avait affirmé qu'il ne l'aimait pas et aimait Yuffie comme un fou, se remémora-t-il mentalement. Il secoua la tête, hors de question qu'il avoue ça.

-Elle a dit que je ne l'aimais pas, que je me servais d'elle, dit-il.

-Ouch, elle était en colère... Et je suppose que toi et ta délicatesse, vous n'avez pas démenti ?

-... Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Elle se racla la gorge en se redressant et il soupira.

-Elle t'avait insultée, aucun rabaissement n'aurait été suffisant pour le lui faire payer, marmonna-t-il.

-Wow, Vinnie défendant mon honneur, mon preux chevalier !

Vincent se leva pour cacher qu'il était mal à l'aise et jeta le pot de glace vide dans la poubelle avant de mettre la cuillère dans l'évier.

-Je te préfère sans haut, mais ils sont tous dans le placard à balais au cas où tu les chercherais toujours, annonça-t-elle en descendant du bar.

-Tu t'en vas ? s'étonna-t-il en entendant son ton las.

-J'ai promis à Tifa de l'aider au bar, on est jeudi, il y a affluence les jeudis. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je reviendrai, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'il hésitait. Les mots de Stevia tournaient dans sa tête: « Tu ne la retiens pas elle non plus, tu devrais essayer un jour. »

-Yuffie ?

Elle se tourna, étonnée qu'il la rappelle. Il hésita puis demanda d'une voix peu sûre :

-Tu me mens quand tu dis que tu vas voir Tifa..?

Elle sembla encore plus surprise et se rapprocha.

-Je sais que toi aussi tu m'as menti le mois dernier, quand tu passais et partais aussi vite.

-Je te promets que je vais voir Tifa, lui sourit-elle. Mais si tu veux je peux t'appeler depuis le Seventh Heaven et te passer Tifa pour te le prouver.

Il fit signe que ça n'était pas nécessaire et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Passe une bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-il.

Yuffie élargit plus son sourire – si c'était possible – puis sortit de son appartement après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Vinnie aussi.

Il ne l'avait retenue que quelques secondes, mais ça avait suffi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait craint. Il était effectivement devenu fou, mais c'était d'amour pour elle. Et de ce qu'il avait saisi, elle semblait plutôt consciente de cette partie-là de lui.

Elle n'était pas sensée savoir avant lui qu'il était amoureux, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être amoureux d'elle. Il pesta à voix haute cette fois, cette adorable peste aurait-elle toujours aussi désagréablement raison ?

* * *

Plus qu'un petit chapitre et c'est fini, je mentais pas quand je disais que c'était court !

Je pense poster une fiction un peu plus longue (et beaucoup moins réjouissante) après celle-ci, à vous de voir si ça vous intéressera :)

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ;)


	4. Ou comment Yuffie a toujours raison

_Rating_: **T** parce que Yuffie n'a aucun tabou.

_Résumé_: Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour Yuffie Kisaragi, qu'il souhaite assassiner plus que tout au monde, lui manquerait ? Entre mensonges et mauvais tours, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle ait raison en prime... Adorable peste.

Espérons que ce chapitre-ci aura plus de succès que le précédent :) et d'énormes mercis à Lunastrelle, Lys9191 et 666bulle (ravie de t'avoir amenée à apprécier ce couple !)

* * *

_Chapitre 3, ou comment Yuffie Kisaragi a __**toujours**__ raison._

Vincent sentit un parfum léger et agréable lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en réalisant qu'il identifiait le parfum comme féminin, et surtout, que l'odeur correspondait à l'abricot. Il ramena le drap jusqu'à sa taille en remarquant que Yuffie était installée sur son fauteuil, les cheveux mouillés et l'une de ses chemises pour seul vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Oh Vinnie tu es réveillé, sourit-elle, c'est la mauvaise humeur ou tu as oublié qu'on dit bonjour aux gens quand on les voit pour la première fois de la journée ?

Il ne lui répondit même pas. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus d'un moment à un autre pour se mettre à lui raconter une histoire farfelue qu'il ne voulait même pas connaître.

-Je suis venue te voir à dix heures, j'ai fait tes courses puis je suis allée aider Tifa à ouvrir le bar. Quand ça s'est calmé je suis revenu et il est maintenant midi... Tu as fait la fête ?

Il fit signe que non et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

-C'est pas dans tes habitudes de te réveiller si tard, commenta-t-elle.

Certes, mais ça n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes d'imaginer mille façons de se persuader de séduire la pire peste qu'il connaisse... elle. Il avait fini par s'endormir vers six heures ce matin en se traitant de lâche, et il avait rêvé d'elle, histoire de bien pourrir sa nuit jusqu'au bout.

Il se tourna vers elle, toujours couché. Elle avait ramené ses jambes nues contre elle et on devinait aisément son dessous, la chemise n'étant pas longue à ce point. Il sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait à peine boutonnée la chemise. Il la savait très à l'aise avec son corps, mais tout de même, de là à s'exhiber... Non pas que ça lui déplaise.

Il se morigéna mentalement, s'exaspérant tout seul de ses propres pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes vêtements ? demanda-t-il tout même.

-Oh, il pleut dehors et un gamin a sauté dans une flaque de boue, j'ai été douchée à la boue. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais que j'utilise ta douche plutôt que de salir ton appartement.

-Ça ne me dit pas où sont tes vêtements.

-Ils sèchent dans la salle de bain, je les ai lavés aussi. T'es au courant que tes chemises sentent affreusement bon ? J'envierai presque Stevia, conclut-elle non sans la malice habituelle.

Il songea qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Stevia, il la désirait bien plus.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre comme tout le monde dans le salon que je me réveille ?

Elle rit légèrement.

-Vinnie, après avoir fait tes courses, avoir pris une douche ici, et m'être vêtue de l'une de tes chemises, j'estime que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait raison.

-Et puis, tu es diablement sexy quand tu dors, ajouta-t-elle. Je retire ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques temps, tu es à tomber de ce côté-là.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, elle était incroyable. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, toujours allongé.

-Tu t'es boutonnée n'importe comment, commenta-t-il avant de se redresser pour rectifier le tir des boutons.

-Merci papa, se moqua-t-elle lorsqu'il eut fini.

Il y eut un léger silence puis elle se tourna pour monter sur le lit et l'enjamber pour venir se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Il se rallongea, curieux de comprendre.

-Tu es lent Vincent, soupira-t-elle en souriant toujours.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle n'utilisait jamais son prénom, et puis il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout simplement que tu m'aimes ? acheva-t-elle à cet instant. Je suis pas contre une relation avec toi tu sais ? Et puis...

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et la coupa d'un long baiser qu'elle approfondit considérablement de ses lèvres rieuses. Lorsqu'il la laissa respirer, elle rayonnait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il resta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Tu es la personne la plus emmerdante que je connaisse, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te tuer sauvagement, espèce d'adorable peste, marmonna-t-il. Tu m'agaces, tu n'as aucun respect, tu me rends dingue, terriblement dingue, et tu te payes le luxe d'avoir toujours raison.

-Adorable peste ? releva-t-elle. J'aime bien ce surnom, il me va bien. Je t'autorise à l'...

-Yuffie, la coupa-t-il avec fermeté.

-Hmm..? sourit-elle, faussement innocente.

-Ferme-la, ordonna-t-il.

Il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il venait de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes en osant enfin lui dire de la fermer, puis il réalisa un autre fantasme en l'embrassant encore. Elle inversa les rôles et embrassa sa mâchoire avant de jouer à caresser son nez avec le sien.

-Tu sais quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

Il fit signe que non, frottant leurs nez du même fait. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur faire le plus grand bond de son histoire.

-Et je sais que toi aussi, mais tu es le bienvenu si tu veux avouer, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser pour étouffer ses protestations.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, en se réveillant avec Yuffie dans les bras, Vincent lui murmurera qu'il l'aime. Alors elle ouvrira les yeux et rira doucement avant de lui dire qu'elle en était sûre depuis le début.

Parce que Yuffie Kisaragi a toujours raison.

Et ça ne le dérange plus tant que ça, du moment qu'il se réveille avec elle dans ses bras.

**Fin.

* * *

**

C'est la fin, ça veut dire que j'ai droit à quelques reviews ? Oui je sais je mendie, _c'estmal_. :)

J'espère en tout cas ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, parce que j'ai bien aimé écrire de cette manière sur Vincent.

Vous aurez de mes nouvelles bientôt. Du moins si vous le souhaitez, vous savez où me trouver :)


End file.
